Prank On Tigress
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: After Po and Monkey pull a mean prank on tigress, she's in a big break down and po must do the right thing to make her fell better, even though apologizing isn't the easy thing sometimes. Please Review, follow and favorite.


It was another quiet dark night at the valley of peace, after the whole shen incident po's relationship with tigress grew and have been getting along, tigress worried about po after the battle with shen after he almost died, so she's been protecting him since then, even though he is the strong dragon warrior, since po knows that tigress worries about him, he and monkey decided to pull a prank on her, po and monkey were in po's room, as po's ear was at the door with an evil smirk on his face as monkey giggled.

"Po, are you sure this will work ?" monkey said as he giggled.

"Absolutely, since tigress worries about me so much I want to see how scared she can get if I am in serious trouble, got it ?" said po, monkey nodded as he understood and remember the plan, after a few minutes, they heard the door open, and heard tigress's voice.

"ready ?" asked monkey smirking and silently giggling.

"Yeah, let's do it po." Monkey said then he screamed in a panicking voice.

"OH NO, PO I'M FREAKING OUT." Monkey screamed.

" I KNOW, SHEN'S ALIVE AND I'M NOT READY TO DIE, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ?" Po shouted, as tigress heard this, her eyes went wide and started running towards monkey's room.

"I DON'T KNOW, I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD !" monkey shouted, just then tigress busted through the door with a terrified look in her eyes.

"Po what's happening ?" tigress asked with fear shivering through her body.

"We just learned that shen is really alive, and he coming over here to kill po as revenge." Monkey said panicking.

"Oh no, he can't be alive, don't you remember that he almost took po away from me ?" tigress said as she started feeling sad.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid this is it. there's nothing we can do but to surrender." Po said, tigress then ran over to po hugging him very tight.

"Po, no don't say that we'll do whatever we can to protect you." Tigress said, just then, po and po laughed and tigress was confused why they were laughing about this.

"GOTCHA !" they both said "tigress, me and po were just messing with you." Said monkey

"Tigress it was a joke, I wanted to see how worried you would get ha ha ha." Once po said that, tigress bursted into tears and shoved po to the ground then ran to her room.

"Tigress wait." Said po, his response was only a door slamming shut. He had a sad look on his face, he felt bad about pulling the prank he did to make tigress scared to death, he wanted to say sorry and explain everything, monkey walked to him feeling bad as well.

"po, I think you need to apologize, she might be upset but it's the right thing buddy." Said monkey, po nodded as if to say he understands, monkey then walks away to his room. Po walked to tigress's room and knocked on her door, inside her room she was face down on her bed shedding tears as she's still upset with him about the prank, as soon as she heard the knock, she ignored it, when he knocked again po spoke.

"Tigress, can I talk to you ?" po said, he had no response but he entered anyway "Tigress, I" po said as he closed the door, but tigress cut him off when she shouted in anger.

"Po. HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME, I WAS SCARED TO DEATH, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS ?" tigress asked as she shouted with tears coming out of her golden eyes. How had guilty look and felt he had to cry as well, but after standing still for a few seconds he gave the full explanation about why he pulled the prank.

"Because, ever since we brought shen to justice, your relationship with me grew larger and larger and you have been protecting me in battles ever since and since you've been acting different I wanted to see what you would be like if shen was alive and would come back to kill me, tigress, I'm really sorry I just sometimes like it when you protect me from any threats, I'm really sorry tigress, I would try never hurt your feelings, please forgive me." Po said as tears came out of his green jade orb eyes, tigress placed her paw on po's left side of his face, turned it towards her and kissed him passionately on his lips, po returned his kissed and broke for air after thirty seconds.

"Po, sweetie I'm really sorry I yelled at you and I forgive you, but please don't do that again, okay ? you had me scared to death and I was afraid to lose you again after that whole thing, please don't do that again, and.. I love you." Tigress said as more tears came out of her eyes.

"I will tigress, and again I'm sorry." Po said, tigress walked up to him and hugged him tightly then laid her head on her panda's head, po place his arms around her and gently kissed her forehead, they soon placed their noses on each other's nose, monkey wan not at his room but outside tigress's room, he smiled as he was happy that tigress accepted his apology for his and monkey's prank, from that day on po never pulled anymore pranks on his tigress, but he still had some prank wars with monkey, po and tigress lately had been training, fighting, hanging out, sleeping together and protecting china lately from some deadly and non deadly threats, but soon another threat will come and no matter what happens between them they will always stay together and will remain living a happy life when they get married and have their own baby children.

THE END

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this short story, there will be more and Kung Fu Panda VS Spider-Man will continue but I am busy with school right now so as soon I get a break from some school and holidays they will catch up, until next time, bye.


End file.
